


i have snowflakes of love smiling down on me

by weasleyspotter



Series: Ward x Simmons Tumblr Prompts [13]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Snowed In, aosficexchange fic, so very very very AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weasleyspotter/pseuds/weasleyspotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Grant wants this Christmas is to pull off the Grand Romantic Gesture, but things just keep getting in the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i have snowflakes of love smiling down on me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the AoS fic exchange. 
> 
> To my prompter you said you wanted something Jemma/Ward related, which happens to be my specialty. I also ended up including the whole group with a tad bit of Lance/Skye and Ward/Bobbi/Trip. The fic is definitely AU, like you requested and I hope there's a bit of jealousy, not really, I'm sorry. 
> 
> A few months ago Jan prompted me Snowed in cabin AU, and I was talking to Amanda about how I've never really thought about a Ward x Simmons proposal, and well, you'll see. 
> 
> Happy Holidays and Happy New Year to my prompter! I really hope you enjoy this gift.

i.

It has been said that Grant Ward is horrid at the romantic gesture. 

Need a pretend boyfriend/husband/lover, he’s your guy. But when it comes to actual romance, gestures from the heart and such, Grant is actually pathetic at those things. 

(It should be noted that it was Bobbi Morse who spread those rumors, and while Grant claimed that Bobbi was an unreliable source, Bobbi claimed that she had the stories to back her claim up. This shut Grant up fairly quickly.)

But this one time, Grant was determined to get it right. He would pull off the romantic gesture that no one thought him capable of. 

It took months of planning and weeks to put the plan in motion, but slowly he began his actions. 

His target? 

Jemma Simmons. 

Maybe it’s because she’s is a horrid liar, or because she believes the best in people, but generally speaking, Jemma believes everything he tells her. 

Now this could be for two reasons. One, he never really lies to her. There are the white lies here and there, sure, but those are concerning injuries that she really doesn’t need to know about. And the second reason is because he has had never reason to lie to her. 

Until now, of course.

But really, it wasn’t so much of a lie. It was more of planting an idea in Jemma’s head and watching it grow. The plan hinged on Jemma not suspecting a thing, and of course if he suggested they go away together, she would become instantly suspicious. He spent months artfully suggesting code words to prompt the idea of going away with him during Christmas time. 

And it works, to a certain extent. 

“We should do something this Christmas,” she suggests offhandedly. 

“Where do you want to go?” He offers casually, resisting the urge to pump his fist. 

“Somewhere cold,” she muses, “Skiing would be fun.” 

Even though it had been his idea to go to the slopes, he can’t help but feel slightly amused, “But you can’t actually ski.” 

She shrugs. “It’ll be fun,” she assures him, “you can teach me.” 

He chuckles and then offers to look into the whole thing. Of course he’s got a small cabin picked out for months now. Intimate, quaint, the whole thing. And if all goes well, they won’t really be doing a lot of skiing. 

ii.

If there was one thing he could attribute to his downfall, it’s ultimately Skye. 

Or maybe overconfidence. 

After Jemma suggests they spend Christmas together, he puts his plan in motion quickly. He requests time off for both of them from Coulson, who hems and haws over the whole thing but eventually acquiesces to. He confirms his reservation for the cabin. And he manages to keep it all silent. 

(He’s kept national secrets under torture, so this is easy.)

The problem is maybe he should have actually told someone, because maybe they would have stopped Skye from screwing everything up. 

On the day they’re supposed to leave, he’s waiting for her at the end of the ramp, bag slung over his shoulder, when Skye walks down the ramp towards him pulling along a hot pink rolling suitcase. 

“Where are you going?” He asks curiously. 

Skye shoots him a confused look. “With you.” 

He freezes, “What are you talking about?” 

She comes to a stop in front of him. “Didn’t Jemma tell you?” She pauses for a moment while he shakes his head. “She invited us to come along with you.” 

He wants to slam his head against the wall. “Well I only made a reservation for a small cabin, so,” he trails off. 

“Oh,” Skye shakes her head. “Don’t worry, I hacked your reservation and changed it to this awesome lakefront cabin, you’ll thank me when we get there.” 

His eyes widen, “Wait, did you pay for it with my credit card?” 

Skye waves this off, with a brush of her hands. “Don’t worry about it, we’ll pay you back.” 

“We?” He catches on to Skye’s words. “Who else did Jemma invite?” 

“Fitz,” Skye says shortly. And Grant begins to relax. Fitz and Skye are bad, but he can manage pulling Jemma away from them. “Oh, and Lance is coming as well.” Grant stiffens a bit at this, but it’s not entirely bad. In fact, Lance coming could work out for him. Lance would distract Skye, and he could somehow convince Fitz to tag along with them. “Also I told him to invite Mack, because he hit off with Fitz so well the last time they were aboard the Bus.” 

Even better, Grant thinks. Then Fitz and Skye have people to distract them. “Anyone else,” he persists.

Skye ponders this for a moment, “I don’t think so,” she begins, just as Jemma and Fitz make their way towards them. 

Jemma glances towards him, and her face fills with concern. She wraps an arm around him, “Everything alright?” She asks, glancing up at him. 

He glances down at her, and schools his face into something that he hopes is convincing. 

“Never better.” 

iii.

Turns out Lance and Mack aren’t the only ones waiting for them at the suspiciously huge cabin. 

“Surprise,” Bobbi and Trip crow together as he steps out of the car. 

Luckily he’s had years of experience undercover and it takes everything in him to maintain a neutral expression as he glances towards Jemma who has a bright grin on her face. 

“I thought you would want them to be here as well.” Jemma supplies. 

Under normal circumstances, yes, he would. It’s been months since he’s seen Bobbi and Trip, and though he’d never admit it, he actually sort of misses them. 

These are not normal circumstances. 

It takes everything in him to walk over to Bobbi and Trip and greet them somewhat normally. 

“Good to see you,” he manages to say without gritting his teeth. 

Bobbi’s eyes narrow slightly, but she doesn’t say anything. She’s always been one of the best at seeing through his bullshit and she’s the one that he really has to worry about.

Luckily Skye covers for him. “Last one inside gets last pick of the rooms,” she crows, running towards the house, pulling Lance along with her.

iv.

He manages to get the Master bedroom for Jemma and him. 

Bobbi playfully offers to wrestle him for it. But he simply shoots her a look. It’s a blessing really, that Bobbi backs down. 

As soon as the door is closed behind him, he can’t help the words the spill out of his mouth. “I didn’t expect so many people to join us.” 

Jemma swings her suitcase on the bed to unpack and glances over at him. “Are you not happy about it?” 

He knows he should probably be honest with her. But he’s been so good about keeping his secret, and right now, if he doesn’t play it right, he risks ruining it. Besides, he doesn’t actually want to hurt Jemma by suggesting that he didn’t care for her end of the surprise.

“No,” he says, “It’s just I sort of thought it would just be the two of us.” 

Instantly, Jemma’s face melts and she walks over to him. She places her hands on his chest and leans towards him. “Oh,” she says almost regretfully. “I hadn’t realized.” 

Nailed it.

“I’ve missed spending time with you,” he admits softly, placing a hand over hers. The admission is true. They spent time together on the Bus more recently when one his Ops happened to be something Coulson’s team was investigating, but spending time alone with her was precious and incredibly rare. 

She bites down on her lip. “I can’t really tell them to go away.” 

Of course, it would make no sense, and he knows that. “I know,” he assures her. Then pauses for effect. “However we,” he trails off and then shakes his head as if dismissing the idea. 

“What?” Jemma asks. 

“Maybe we could shift over to the cabin I originally rented for us,” he offers. “It’s not too far from here, and we can still spend some time with everyone else, but we’ll also be alone.” 

She considers this for a moment. “Do you think we could still get it?” 

He tempers the smile that threatens to take over his face. “Let me check.” He places a soft kiss on her forehead as he slides his phone out of his pocket. He gestures with the phone and steps out into the hallway, placing the phone to his ear. 

As the dial tone is ringing in his ear, Bobbi saunters down the hallway towards him. 

“Who are you calling?” She asks curiously. 

Failing to keep the smug smile off his face, he answers. “Jemma just wanted me to check and see if-.” 

“Doesn’t matter,” Bobbi cuts him off, “If it involves leaving this cabin, it’s a no-go.” 

“What?” 

“We’re snowed in, buddy.” She claps him on the shoulder and strides right past him. “Looks like you’re going to be spending a lot more time with us than you bargained for.”

v.

It takes three people, including Jemma, to calm him down enough not to try and charge out the door when there’s currently four feet of snow piled outside their door. 

Eventually he retreats to their room to do damage control. 

Slumped over on the bed, he digs into the side of his black duffle bag to pull out a small velvet black box. Inside the box is a ring with a sapphire cushioned between two diamonds. 

He’s picked out engagement rings before, and tends to go with more statement rings, bigger diamond, square or rectangular cut for emphasis. This ring is almost an understatement compared to those rings. But he loved it. He had bought it in a small secondhand store in Prague on a whim, and it had been in his pocket till this moment. 

He snaps the box shut and clutches it tight in his fist. He needs to fix this, fast. 

And the only way to do that is to get some help. 

vi. 

He corners Bobbi and Trip in the washer and dryer room. 

Bobbi looks unamused and Trip begins to mirror her expression, so he cuts to the chase. They hadn’t really been pleased with his whole I need to get out of here temper tantrum he threw when he found out that they were snowed in. “I need your help.” 

Bobbi raises an eyebrow at him and he knows she’s considering it. “What’s up?” 

Instead of explaining, he digs the box out of his pocket and snaps it open. Bobbi’s eyes widen and she glances between the box and Grant repeatedly. A large smile breaks out over Trip’s face, and the man moves to slap Grant on the back. “About time,” he says happily. 

Bobbi pulls herself together quickly. “It’s gorgeous,” she says earnestly. “Jemma’s going to love it.” 

He nods, closing the box and placing it back in his pocket. “I need your help,” he repeats. 

This time Bobbi and Trip snap to attention. 

vii.

Their first plan is flawless. 

(At least, that’s what Grant believes in the beginning.)

Bobbi’s idea of a fireside intimate proposal sits well with Grant, and they scheme to figure out how to get rid of everyone else. 

Eventually they settle on Trip’s idea. 

Alcohol. 

Bobbi pulls out the wine after dinner and keeps refreshing everyone’s glass. Grant keeps an eye on Jemma’s glass, twirling around his own first glass every time Bobbi circled around. 

Of course, they have plans for Jemma, because there’s no point in having her drink too much as well. Grant pours bits of his drink into her glass when she’s not looking so there’s always some in her glass when Bobbi comes around. Trip instigates ridiculous drinking games that has Jemma begging off, preferring to sit on the sidelines with Grant and watch. 

It should have been flawless. 

What none of them paused to consider was that a drunk Skye was a very generous Skye. Very generous with the alcohol, that is. After her third glass of wine, she starts to circle the room, bottle in hand. When she notices that Jemma’s still nursing her first glass, she focuses on filling up Jemma’s glass. Constantly. 

By the end of the night, Jemma’s hanging onto his shoulder, laughing loudly, cheeks flushed, while Trip and Bobbi send him pitying looks. 

And that’s how their first plan fails. 

viii.

The second plan is so detailed that Grant is sure it can’t fail. 

(That’s how he should have known it would have failed.)

After Lance and Mack clear enough snow off the front porch to actually open the front door, Grant decides that taking the proposal out of the house is the only way to guarantee some alone time. 

He suggests a hike to the group and Jemma agrees quickly. Skye backs out predictably because the activity involves physical activity, so Lance and Mack back out, which means that Fitz begs off. And Trip and Bobbi know better. 

The only potential kink in the plan is Jemma finding out before he can actually ask the question. And Grant’s never actually actively hid something from Jemma. When his nervous twitching every time she neared the ring starts to become noticeable, he hands off the ring to Trip for safekeeping. 

This proves to be a very bad idea. 

Trip pulls him into the kitchen with a nervous look on his face right before he’s supposed to meet Jemma, and any protest that’s on the tip of his tongue dies instantly at the sight of Bobbi standing right behind him with a equally nervous look on her face. 

“What’s the problem?” He asks. 

“Don’t get mad,” Trip warns him. “I might have lost the ring.”

“You what?” Grant exclaims. 

Bobbi shushes him. “You don’t have time to worry about that right now. Just go outside and pretend nothing’s wrong with Jemma. We’ll find the ring, okay?” 

He wants to stay, to yell a Trip and tell Bobbi that nothing’s fine. But Jemma’s waiting outside, and he doesn’t have time. 

He exhales loudly. “Find it,” he warns sternly, walking away from them. 

ix.

When he gets back from his walk, and finally tracks down Trip and Bobbi, they’re standing in one of the bedrooms, facing away from them. 

With a swooping sensation, he realizes that the person who is facing them, with an extremely smug look on her face is Skye. 

And worse, outstretched in her hand, is his ring. 

“Ward,” she greets happily. “Care to share?” 

God damn. 

x.

Skye knowing means that by the end of the day, everyone knows. 

This is confirmed when Fitz corners him in the kitchen and reacts to the proposal with concern (“Isn’t this moving a bit fast?”) and then reluctant excitement. But he seems to share the same belief as Bobbi and Trip, Jemma is going to say yes. 

“When are you going to ask her?” Fitz asks finally. 

He doesn’t know if it’s the sheer amount of time it’s taking him to actually ask the question, but he merely shrugs apathetically. “It’s probably not going to happen right now,” he brushes off. “The timing hasn’t worked out yet. She’s never alone when I have the ring.” 

Fitz glances into the living room where Jemma’s sitting on the armchair, flipping through a tablet. Miraculously, she’s alone. 

“She’s alone now.” Fitz points out. “And you have the ring now, right?” 

He nods dumbly. 

“Go ask her then,” Fitz concludes, giving him a small push. 

His eyes widen and his palms moisten with sweat, and instantly he wants to back out. But Fitz is staring at him intensely, and he’s been waiting for this moment for a long time now. He walks forward numbly. As he enters the room, Jemma glances up with a smile, the same smile she always gives him, warm and kind and seemingly reserved just for him. It’s enough encouragement to push him over the edge. 

He digs into his pocket and pulls out the ring. 

“Just wait until I finish, okay?” He warns her, as he gets down on one knee in front of the armchair. The fireplace roars beside him, and his left sleeve starts to become unbearably hot, but he ignores it. 

Her eyes widen a bit at the sight of the black box in his hands, but she nods quickly. 

“I never really got the idea of marriage,” he admits quietly, “My parents’ marriage was simply for show, there was no love or affection or any of the things they tell you are supposed to be in a marriage. I knew that marriage could work, but I didn’t think it would ever work for me. I could say that I changed my mind when I met you, but that would be lie.” 

Her eyes widen even further, and her mouth sets into a line. 

He smiles widely, accurately aware of the audience that is drawing in the doorway behind him, he can actually hear Skye’s muffled squealing, but he continues despite that. 

“Somewhere along the line it occurred to me that I wanted to be with you. I came home for you, I wanted to stay with you. And this,” he glances at the ring glinting in the box of the light of the fireplace, “it just feels right.” 

He pauses for a breath. “Jemma Simmons, will you marry me?” 

She doesn’t even pause. “Yes.” It’s breathy, and she’s already reaching for the ring, sliding it onto her finger without even waiting for him. “Grant,” she glances up at him. “It’s perfect. Thank you.” 

He can’t think of anything to say that isn’t cheesy, so he leans forward and kisses her softly. 

When they pull away the crowd behind him them is cheering. 

xi. 

Later, when Jemma is seated on his lap, arms linked around his shoulders, and everyone else joins them on the floor, Skye glances up at him with a shit-eating grin. “So I guess you can do something slightly romantic.” 

He simply ignores her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Kudos and Comment if you enjoyed!


End file.
